five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Участник:MarinaAlionaFly2003
Обо мне Привет, ! Я - MarinaAlionaFly2003! Я очень добрая и, по мнению моих родственников, красивая. Да, я обожаю FNaF, это моя самая любимая игра, особенно третья часть!^^ Мне очень нравится рисование, и рисую я каждый день. Правда многие не ценят мой талант... У меня так же есть своя ОС - это аниматроник-кошка красного цвета с голубыми и длинными волосами. У неё зелёные глаза с голубыми тенями. У неё есть одежда: голубая футболка с рисунком в виде большой розовой бабочки, серая юбка с розовыми полосками снизу и синие туфли. На голове она носит синий бантик. Сама моя ОС выглядит как Toy аниматроник, поэтому у неё есть розовые щёки и руки с накрашенными ногтями (Цвет лака - голубой). Иногда, моя ОС носит длинное платье красного или зелёного цвета. Она умеет играть на гитаре, и её гитара имеет оранжевый цвет. Так же, у неё есть острые зубы. Сначала находится на сцене (Как и другие Той аниматроники). Затем приходит в коридор. Потом проходит в офис. Если не надеть вовремя маску, то она нападёт Мой аниматроник У моего аниматроника есть несколько версий: обычная, старая, золотая, фантомная, теневая и кошмарная. Про обычную написано в "Обо мне". Старая: выглядит почти как обычная, только без бантика на голове и правой руки. Так же повреждён костюм и правая нога (Видна только нога эндоскелета). Правый глаз чёрный (Как у Золотого Фредди). Она есть в первой части. Изначально лежит за кулисами, но в третью ночь становится активна. Когда передвигается, можно услышать смех девушки. Появляется только с левой стороны. Золотая: выглядит как обычная, но золотого цвета. Глаза чёрные с красными зрачками. Бантика так же нет (Он есть только у обычной, теневой и кошмарной версиях). Она появляется как пасхалка в коридоре во второй части. Игроку ничего не делает. Фантомная: выглядит как все фантомы. Бантика нет. Если нападает, то ломает вентиляцию (Как все фантомы (Не считая фантома Мангл)). Появляется на камере 05, и если не переключить на другую камеру, она уберёт планшет и нападёт. Теневая: выглядит как обычная, но тёмно-синего цвета, белые только глаза и зубы. Бантик присутствует. Является пасхалкой в первой части. Появляется сначала на камере East Hall (Вместо постеров). Если не убрать планшет, то игра крашнестя. Кошмарная: почти как старая, но с правой рукой и бантиком. Костюм сильно потрёпан. Глаза красные. Появляется только в шкафу. Плюсы Добрая Скромная Всегда рада помочь Адекватна Любит животных Всегда рада иметь новых друзей ^^ Оптимистка :D Умная (Ну...по крайней мере так думают мои одноклассники) Хорошо рисует Обожает слушать музыку :D Минусы Легко разозлить Иногда врёт Трусишка :( Иногда ведёт себя, как эгоистка Не всегда доверяет родителям... Неудачница :( Мои любимые Ютуберы *EeOneGuy *TheBrianMaps *Windy31 *Maryana Ro *SlivkiShow *Saspens *Bubble *ТОПka SHOW *DIPT *AdamThomasMoran *Markiplier Мои любимые YouTUBE-музыканты 1.The Living Tombstone (Die In a Fire) 2.DAGames (Break my Mind) 3.TryHardNinja (Halloween at Freddy's) 4.MandoPony (Chica) 5.Madame Macabre (I'm Sorry) 6.Sayonara Maxwell (Not the End) 7.Groundbreaking (A Better End) 8.MiatriSs (Game over) 9.JT Machinima (Join The Party) Почему мне нравятся все аниматроники, охранники и персонажи Freddy Fazbear - мне нравятся медведи :З Bonnie - кролики очень милые ^^ Chica - она хорошая, и её кексик просто ми-ми-ми ^^ Foxy - он же самый любимый аниматроник фанатов FNaF. Toy Freddy - он выглядит очень мило :З Toy Bonnie - обожаю голубой цвет :> Toy Chica - она такая МИ-МИ-МИ ^3^ Mangle - она такая хорошенькая ^^ Springtrap - он кролик, а я люблю крольчат :З Golden Freddy - люблю все оттенки жёлтого. Марионетка - она очень добрая) Кошмарные Аниматроники - они немного забавные :D Майк Шмидт - прикольный охранник))) Джереми Фитцджеральд - он милаш :З Парень из телефона - мой самый любимый охранник!!! Фиолетовый человек - он виглядит мило :З Охранник из FNaF3 - наверняка он хороший :> Мальчик - немного жалко его( Всё, что мне нравится Простите, что на англ. Просто скопировала со своего дневника в Deviant'е 1.THE LIVING TOMBSTONE :O 2.YouTube 3.Music :D 4.FNaF 5.MLP 6.DeviantArt 7.EQG 8.EeOneGuy 9.TheBrianMaps 10.Maryana Ro 11.Windy31 12.CATS!!! ^3^ 13.Drawing :D 14.ICE CREAM X3 15.FNaF World 16.Scott Cawthon 17.All Animatronics in FNaF 18.Springy~ 19.All guards in FNaF 20.Scottie (Phone guy) 21.FNaF3 22.Fluttershy and Pinkie :3 23.Summer!Winter! 24.Blue, red, purple, white, black, green, yellow, pink (Well, not very) colors X3 25.Bubbles :D 26.Balloons X3 27.Dogs, bunnies, bears :3 28.Stawberry ^^ 29.Apples 30.Pillows 31.Bows 32.Yummy!!! 33."Inside Out" 34.Five Nights at Candy's 35.Cindy from FNaC 36.TryHardNinja - Goodbye 37.The Living Tombstone - Die In a Fire 38.The Living Tombstone - Dog of Wisdom Blue/Red 39.Five Nights of Love X3 Смешные фразы моих любимых Ютуберов EeOneGuy: У меня фамилия не "Руцкой", а "Рудской", вы дауны! Патрик? Патрик. Патрик! Патрик (И так несколько раз). +77? Надеюсь, это не ограничение по возрасту? TheBrianMaps: Господи, что же будет, что же будет, что же будет?....Дверь..? *Попили*. Ножи? К чему бы это?.....Хммм...........Не знаю, просто кто-то кого-то будет резать, ничего особенного. Ай, голова болит, лоб, голова. О Боже! Какое прекрасное лицо! *Говорит в то время, когда его рот был набит суфле* В смысле?! Ты мне звонишь и спрашиваешь "КТО ЭТО?!" О Господи, какой милый медведь! Он выглядит очень-очень-очень-очень...очень мило! *ЧО?* О Господи, убейте меня *ВЫСТРЕЛ* О, спасибо :) Скоро очень крутой день - первое сентября! Кто это: ходячие тапочки или крысы? Если тапочки, то почему ходячие? Если крысы, то почему как тапочки? О нет! фиолетовый человек убил меня! Так всё, я звоню в полицию.. Мои цитаты Котика тебе/вам - привет/здравствуй(те). Съешь шоколадку и выпей чайку - успокойся. Ты не весёлый, как я думала - ты меня достал(а). Я ухожу на свою вечеринку - пока/до свидания Присоединяйся к моей вечеринке - Давай дружить? Уходи с моей вечеринки! - отстань! Эта вечеринка не скучная - ты ошибаешься. Ты теперь мой любимый член моей вечеринки/Ты теперь мой любимый котик - спасибо. Винсент сожалеет - извини(те)/прости(те) Члены моей вечеринки тебе не верят - ты мне льстишь. Спринги бы одобрил - супер! Я под столом! - мне страшно :( Ты что, картошки переел? - Ты дурак? Яндере-Джереми уже за твоей спиной - Всё, ты попал. Мои прохождения Five Nights at Freddy's: 1 ночь - пройдена; 2 ночь - пройдена; 3 ночь - пройдена; 4 ночь - пройдена; 5 ночь - пройдена 6 ночь - пройдена; 7 ночь - 4/20 - в процессе; Итого: Звёзды - 2/3. Five Nights At Freddy's 2: 1 ночь - пройдена; 2 ночь - пройдена; 3 ночь - пройдена; 4 ночь - пройдена; 5 ночь - пройдена; 6 ночь - пройдена; 7 ночь: 4/20 - пройдена; New & Shiny - пройдена; Double Trouble - пройдена; Night of Misfits - пройдена; Foxy Foxy - пройдена; Ladies' Night - пройдена; Freddy's Circus - пройдена; Cupcake Challenge - пройдена; Fazbear Fever - пройдена; Golden Freddy - пройдена; Итого: Звёзды - 3/3; Игрушки - Toy Bonnie;Bonnie;BB;foxy;Chica;Freddy;Кекс;Микрофон;Golden Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's 3: 1 ночь - пройдена; 2 ночь - пройдена; 3 ночь - пройдена; 4 ночь - пройдена; 5 ночь - пройдена; 6 ночь - пройдена; 6 ночь с читом "Агрессивность" - пройдена; Итого: Звезды - 4/4. Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1 ночь - пройдена; 2 ночь - пройдена; 3 ночь - пройдена; 4 ночь - пройдена; 5 ночь - пройдена; 6 ночь - пройдена; 7 ночь - в процессе; 8 ночь - не пройдена; Итого: Звёзды - 2/4. Мои друзьяшки КотикШпионка - очень милая кошечка. Любит рисовать, как и я^^ Я считаю её самой классной художницей. Foxy Gopnik - Фокся Фокся Фокся Фокся :D Ellie1998 - очень няшная собачка :З Любит рисовать, но рисует пока что она не очень, но я уверенная, что когда-нибудь она научится :) Erica The Animatronic - девушка-итальянка :D Фанатка FNaF, MLP, Super Mario, Pokemon. И да, ho ben scritto, Erie? TheKyleWingsAnimatronic - классный парень :) AvitalCatWarrior96 - 19-ти летняя кошечка, живущая в Израиле :D Luna Silent - ещё одна кошка-художница XD Если хотите быть в списке моих друзей - просто пишите мне :) OloGaming - Наш геймер:) P.S.Если кого-то забыла, то Винсент сожалеет. Факты *Мой любимый YouTube-музыкант - это The Living Tombstone. Я обожаю его песни. *Я - единственная в своём классе, кто умеет рисовать аниматроников. **Так же, я - единственная в своём классе, кто очень хорошо знает аниматроников и историю FNaF. *Я очень хочу создать свою пародию FNaF. Я уже давно придумала сюжет, название, геймплей и персонажей. *Мой любимый аниматроник - Спрингтрап, а любимый человек из FNaF - Парень из телефона. *Моя любимая пародия FNaF - Five Nights at Candy's. *Я увлекаюсь не только FNaFом, но и MLP, и поэтому я часто совмещаю FNaF и MLP. *Очень странно, но раньше я до жути боялась Чику. *Мои любимые летсплейщики и видеоблоггеры - это TheBrainMaps и EeOneGuy. *Моё любимое животное - кошка, поэтому моя ОС - аниматроник-кошка. *Я очень люблю менять свои аватарки. *Я не люблю, когда Фантом Чики называют арбузом. *Ненавижу, когда кто-то говорит, что Парень из телефона и Винсент - это один и тот же человек. *Мой любимый цвет - голубой. *Aliona - это моё придуманное второе имя. Читается как "Алиона" (Ударение на О). *Так же, моя придуманная фамилия Fly связана с тем, что я давно хотела полетать. **Кстати, забавно то, что эта "фамилия" совпала с названием моего телефона "Fly". *У меня всего лишь три программы, в которых я рисую: MyPaint, Paint и Easy PaintToolSAI. *Вообще, мне все аниматроники нравятся (Даже BB). *Мои два предположения, почему Винсент убил пятерых детей: **У него проблемы с психикой. **Он не любит детей. *Не знаю по какой причине, но мне не удаётся взломать FNaF1. **Так же, FNaF1 - это единственная часть, которую я не могу пройти полностью. *Я не люблю, когда Томбстоуна называют "Томбом". *Я О-О-О-О-О-ОЧЕНЬ мечтательна, поэтому могу вообразить всё, что захочу. *Tony Crynight - мой любимый аниматор. *В каждой части у меня есть самые любимые и самые нелюбимые персонажи: FNaF - самый любимый - Фокси и самый нелюбимый - Золотой Фредди; FNaF2 - самая любимая - Мангл и самый нелюбимый - BB; FNaF3 - самый любимый - Спрингтрап (Ну, это очевидно) и самый нелюбимый - Фантом Марионетки; FNaF4 - самый любимый - Кошмарный Фредди и самый нелюбимый - Плюштрап. *Я хочу сделать галерею на своём профиле, но никак не получается :( *Я настолько люблю Coca-Cola'у Zero, что могу выпить одну бутылку за час :D